


Is This a Dream?

by sapphicbay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Here we go, Kinda, So idk lmao, SuperCorp, also YES it’s THAT robe and look katie had on for SBB, because wow it was beautiful, but people on twitter wanted this sooooo, kara has no clue what’s going on, ok i haven’t seen the last two eps of crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbay/pseuds/sapphicbay
Summary: Kara wakes up after everything that happened during crisis. She thinks all is well until she sees a surprise walk out of her bedroom  She’s dating—Lena Luthor??
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 693





	1. Chapter 1

Kara sat up with a jolt, glasses askew on her face as she looked around. Things seemed somewhat normal, but she couldn’t be sure. 

She fixed her glasses and was going to get up when she zeroed in on a noise coming from her bedroom. She froze, lowering her glasses down her nose as she looked into the room.

Her fingers tighten around the arms of her glasses, snapping them from the sight she saw. The pieces fell to the floor as the person appeared in front of her, walking out of the bedroom. 

There was Lena, hair slightly rumpled from sleep wearing only a short, silk robe loosely tied around her waist. The top was left open, revealing a delicious amount of smooth, pale skin. 

Kara’s mouth went dry, blush burning her cheeks as she looked at Lena. The shorter woman smiled when she saw the blonde, padding over toward her and dropping down to her knees in front of the still sitting Super. 

“Good morning, darling. I didn’t hear you come in last night. Did you get any sleep?” After speaking, Lena leaned in and pressed a soft, quick kiss to Kara’s lips. 

The kiss resulted in Kara’s hands gripping the couch so tight, the cushion beneath her tearing in her hands. “I—uh, wha...huh?”

Lena gave Kara a look at her stammering, a mixture of amusement and concern. “Are you alright? You haven’t looked this nervous around me since we started dating.”

The blonde just stared at her for another moment before snapping back with a nod. “Yeah, yeah. M’good. Everything’s great, y’know? I just, uh, I’m late! For work. I need to get to work. Because I’m late.”

The Luthor chuckled, placing a hand on Kara’s upper thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Alright, I’ll let you get going,” she stood, helping Kara up as well. “Just don’t forget we have a double date tonight with Alex and Kelly.”

Kara just nodded, head swarming with thoughts and questions. Most of them along the lines of WHAT IS HAPPENING.

She was pulled into another lingering kissed, hands cupping her face. She felt herself kiss back, a content sigh coming from Lena before she pulled back. 

“Right! I have to go now. Uh, see you tonight. For dinner! Double date. Sounds good. Okay, bye!”

Kara turned to rush to the door, trying not to make it too obvious that she was having a full blown gay panic over her best friend who she was apparently dating and living with now. Right. She definitely needed to talk to Alex. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to talk to Alex and J’onn before going back to Lena. And things get.......steamy.

Kara flew to the DEO as fast as she could without shattering any windows from breaking the sound barrier. She took a quick look around the building, spotting Alex through a few walls, flying around doors straight too Alex. 

“Alex! We need to talk.” Kara yelled, landing in front of her sister with a slight stumble, gripping her shoulders. “What is happening?”

“What the hell, Kara!” Alex eyed the Super with a look of concern. “What are you talking about?”

It took Kara a moment, but then it clicked. Alex was right there. She was back. She was alive. She slammed into her sister, pulling her into a tight hug, keeping in mind not to squeeze too hard. “You’re here.” Her voice was muffled by the auburn haired women’s neck. 

“Of course I’m here,” she replied, returning the hug but wondering what was going on. “Is everything alright?”

“No! Well, yes. I don’t know. Kind of? Everything seems right but it’s also wrong. I’m living with Lena!”

“Kara, you’ve lived with her for almost a year now.. Have you been exposed to something? Some kind of Kryptonite we don’t know about?”

Alex began looking over her sister for any sign of how she was compromised, already grabbing her arm to bring her to the med bay. 

She had been living with Lena for a year? That wasn’t right! Lena was upset with her—hated her. And now she was supposed to believe she was dating her best friend, living with her? That couldn’t be real. 

“Alex, I’m fine! I haven’t been around any Kryptonite. You seriously don’t remember, do you? About any of it?”

“Did you have some sort of weird dream? Maybe talk to Nia. She might be able to help you decode it.”

Kara’s shoulders slumped as she nodded, stepping back. Maybe she’d have to find the other Paragons. They might know something. 

“Uh, yeah, alright. See you and Kelly tonight for dinner.”

—-

Kara decided to go find J’onn next. He should definitely know what’s going on. He was a Paragon as well, so hopefully he remembered. 

She flew to an alley close to his office before putting her glasses back on, her suit disappearing. 

She walked into the office, passing the closed sign to look for the Martian. He was at his desk, about to tell whoever it was that he was closed, when he looked up and saw Kara

“I’m sure you’re here because you have some questions. Before you ask, I do remember what happened, but I don’t think anyone else does. I had an odd conversation earlier with Nia.”

Kara deflated even more. It really seemed like only the Paragons remembered everything that happened. 

“How can we make them remember?” The Super asked. She wanted—needed—her family and friends to remember what happened. 

“I should be able to bring their memories back. We just need to decide on who. I cannot do everyone on this planet.”

“Start with Lena. I need to talk to her. I need her to know what’s going on—that what she thinks is real isn’t.” Kara didn’t want whatever relationship they had to go away, but she also knew that she couldn’t do that to Lena. She wanted it to be mutual, consensual, where they both knew everything. 

“Alex and Kelly, too. I’m sure they’ll have some things to discuss. Nia and Brainy. Our family here needs to know. We can’t keep this from them.”

J’onn nodded, making a mental list. He’d have to go and find them all. Explain what he was doing. He wouldn’t take away any memories, just add the missing ones back. 

“It’ll take some time, but I can do it. Do you know where Lena is?”

Kara glances at the clock. She left very early, and even Lena being Lena, she wouldn’t be at work that early. —Was L-Corp still around? She noticed names of restaurants and shops had changed while she was flying around. What else was different. 

“Uh.. She’s probably still at my apartment. Where we live together.” A blush crept up her cheeks as J’onn arched a brow. It definitely wasn’t what he was expecting, but he nodded again. 

“I’ll go there now. Give me some time alone with her, alright? Just to make sure it all goes over well.”

“Okay, yeah, that works. I’ll just..patrol for now. Thank you, J’onn.” She was walking to the door, nervous about what was going to happen between Lena and herself. 

“Of course, Kara. I’ll go find Alex next.”

—-

It was almost an hour later when Kara got a text. She stopped above a building, pulling her phone out and sighing at the screen. 

[Text: Lena 🔬 ] J’onn just left. We should talk. I’m still at your place. 

Instead of sending a reply, Kara flew straight to her apartment, easily going through a window she kept open in the back. 

She walked into the main room, both relieved and disappointed that Lena was dressed in more than a robe now. Her hair still had soft waves to it, and Kara just wanted to run her fingers through silky locks. 

Putting her glasses on again, she was back into her normal clothing, not wanting to have this conversation as Supergirl. 

“Lena? Hey..”

When the brunette whipped around to look at the blonde, Kara felt herself shrink under her gaze. It looked like she was back to hating her. 

“I remember everything now,” Lena began, walking toward Kara. “I remember all of the lies. The betrayals. The pain. I remember it all.”

“Lena, I—“

“No. You are going to let me finish. I remember all of that, but I also remember how I felt this morning when I saw you. I felt completely in love with you.” 

Lena continued to stalk toward Kara, the blonde stepping back toward the wall. Her body stopped when she hit it, watching Lena with wide eyes. 

“I-I didn’t know any of that, Lena. I don’t remember us being together. The last think I remember, before everything with the AntiMonitor, was you hating me.”

“Oh, trust me. That hatred is still there. It’s no where as bad as it was, but you still hurt me so much, Kara. But there’s also part of me that I cannot deny anymore. This morning, you kissed me back, didn’t you?”

“Lena, I’m sorry. I’m all about consent but you kissed me and I just. I—“

“Just answer the question, Kara. Did you kiss back?”

A small nod of her head. “Yes.”

Lena stepped closer, her body a hair away from Kara’s. “Would you do it again?”

Swallowing, Kara nodded once more. “Yes..”

Green eyes looked into blue for a moment before Lena’s hand came up, lightly gripping the blonde’s jaw. She leaned in slowly, waiting for Kara to finish closing the distance or to pull away. The ball was in her court. 

Her breath caught in her throat, Lena’s hand soft against her jaw. Her eyes kept glancing down to plump, pink lips as the got closer. Then they stopped, and Kara knew this was her chance to decide what happened next. 

They both knew what was going on now. They both had all of their memories. Whatever happened next, they were both completely aware of and consenting to. 

So Kara closed the distance, lips delicately brushing against Lena’s. It was a soft kiss, barely there, and yet it felt better than anything either woman had experienced. 

Lena’s name was whispered against her lips, and that’s all she needed to deepen the kiss. Fingers curled into Kara’s hair as Lena pressed her against the wall with her body, lips meeting again in a bruising kiss. 

Kara let out a moan at the feeling, and Lena used that moment to flick her tongue against Kara’s lip, eagerly deepening the kiss when her mouth opened. 

Tongue brushed together for the first time, pulling a whimper from each woman. 

Kara’s hands slid over Lena’s body. From her shoulders and down her back, finally resting on her bottom. The Luthor sucked on Kara’s tongue, causing her to groan and give Lena’s ass a firm squeeze. 

Kara then slid her hands to Lena’s thighs, picking her up and spinning them around so she was the one against the wall. Legs wrapped around her waist as Kara pressed into her body. 

Lips separated, slick and kiss swollen. Kara was quick to dip her head, pressing hot, wet kisses to Lena’s neck. She sucked st the freckle on the front of her throat, feeling the brunette’s moan against her lips, before soothing it with her tongue. 

“Kara..take me to bed,” Lena breathed, nails running over the blonde’s scalp. 

With a nod, Kara floated them to her bedroom, gently placing Lena down on the mattress, standing over her for a moment. 

“Are you sure you want this, Lena? I really do, but I’ll stop if you don’t want to.”

“Kara, I’m the one who asked you to bring me here.” She began to unbutton her own shirt, eyes never leaving the blonde’s. “I want this.”

“Oh, good.”

She moved Lena’s hands away from her shirt, taking over unbuttoning it. Her lips brushed across ever inch of newly revealed skin, nipping at the swell of her breasts straining against the lacy bra. 

Fingertips were lightly as they brushed over pale skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Straddling Lena’s hips, Kara helped her sit up a little to push the blouse off her shoulders, tossing it to the ground after. 

Her hands moved to gently cup two perfect breasts, feeling nipples harden through the thin fabric. 

Her fingers hooked under the shoulder straps, pulling them down slowly before stopping. “Can I take this off?”

“Yes..”

With a soft smile, Kara slipped her hands behind Lena’s back once more, undoing the clasp and removing the garment from her body. 

Blue eyes roamed over porcelain skin, a light flush spread across her chest. Her knuckles slowly brushed the underside of her breasts before she moved her thumbs up to move over stiff peaks. 

“Rao, Lena. You’re so beautiful.”

Lena just sucked in a deep breath at the feeling, back arching off the bed in hopes of Kara touching her more. 

Getting the hint, Kara began to gently knead her breasts, leaning in to suck a small mark onto to top of it. 

Lena let out a low whine at that, fingers pulling at blonde hair. 

With a grin at the slight hair pulling, Kara ran the flat of her tongue over one nipple before wrapping her lips around it. Her tongue swirled slowly, lazily, as her thumb and forefinger rolled her other nipple. 

Lena gasped loudly at that, fingers digging into Kara’s shoulders through her shirt. She switched breasts to give the other the same oral attention, feeling Lena’s hips start to rock up against her own. 

“Patience, Lena. I want to memorize you..”

Lips continued their journey down her body, leaving small love bites across her chest and ribs as she went. Each one pulled a groan out of Lena and a tug to her hair. 

Her lips moved lower, tongue dipping into her navel before she kissed across the waist and of her pants. 

“Take them off, Kara, please. I need you,” Lena said with a groan, hips arching up

Kara’s movements were quick as she unbuttoned and slowly pulled Lena’s pants down her legs, eyes glued to the newly revealed thighs. 

Her hands slowly ran back up toned legs before hooking fingers around the waistband of lacy panties. Kara slowly dragged them down her legs, adding them to the pile of clothing on the floor. 

Finally, Lena was completely bare beneath her, eyes open and pupils blown from desire. She slid down the bed more, settling herself on her stomach between soft thighs. 

Lips pressed against smooth skin of her inner thighs as she spread Lena’s legs more. Her eyes locked onto glistening, pink folds. Carefully, she hooked Lena’s legs over her shoulders and used her thumbs to spread wet folds, pressing a soft kiss to her clit. 

Lena’s hips rolled up with a breathy moan, one hand dropping from Kara’s head to grip the sheets. 

Slowly, the tip of her tongue brushed over the swollen nub, resting an arm over Lena’s waist to keep her hips to the bed. 

She then licked from her clit, down to her entrance, and back up, humming against her at the taste. 

She continued to slow strokes of her tongue before dipping down and teasing at her entrance. 

Kara slipped her tongue into Lena as deep as she could, curling it up as she pulled it out. She repeated that a few times, enjoying the heady scent that filled her nostrils and the sounds of Lena’s moans. 

She moved her lips back to her clit, wrapping around to suck it gently as she moved a hand between the, slowly pushing a single finger into the brunette. 

Lena moaned at the penetration, hips rocking up to get the digit deeper inside. 

The blonde slid the finger out, before slowly pushing two back in. She was knuckle deep in Lena, fingers brushing over the rough surface of her front wall. 

Kara could feel her own arousal growing, the wet spot in her underwear growing larger, as she moved her fingers in and out of her friend. 

She kept her pace slow at first, fingers thrusting in and out gently as her tongue barely brushed over her clit. 

“Kara.. I need you to fuck me.” Lena’s voice was breathy as she spoke, but Kara knew how serious she was. 

She began to move her fingers faster, curling them each time she pulled them out before thrusting them back in. Her other hand reached back up to Lena’s breast, fingers gently pinching and tugging at a rosy nipple. 

Lena’s moans were growing louder as she began to grind her hips against Kara’s fingers and mouth. Her orgasm was building quickly, her body being stimulated in so many different spots. 

Kara easily slid a third finger into Lena, the wet sounds of her digits pumping in and out of her loud in her ear. Her tongue swirled around her clit again in quick movements, working Lena up as much as she could. 

“I’m so close, Kara.. So close.” Her voice was high pitched, heavy breaths between every other word as she spoke. 

Her moans got closer together, walls starting to pulse around Kara’s fingers as she sucked hard on her clit. 

Lena’s moan as she came was loud, and her fingers pulled roughly at Kara’s hair. She slowed her thrusting down, helping Lena ride the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

The thighs around her head dropped off her shoulders as her body shuddered. As gently as she could, Kara slipped her fingers from Lena, the brunette still letting out a soft whimper at the feeling. 

She ran her tongue through her folds a few times, moaning softly at the musky taste against her tongue. Her lips moved up the Luthor’s body before she settled on the bed next to her, wiping her fingers on the sheets. 

While Kara was beyond turned on, she could tell Lena was spent. She pressed a quick kiss to her shoulder before slipping off the bed to undress. 

She pulled the blanket up to their waists when she got back on the bed, an arm draping over Lena’s side as she pulled her close. The feeling of their naked bodies against each other was amazing, and Kara wanted to feel it every night. 

“Get some sleep,” she whispered against Lena’s temple, pressing a soft kiss there. 

“Mm, I want to return the favor..” Lena’s voice was quiet, ended her sentence with a yawn. 

“You can later. Just rest for now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Lena nodded and was quick to drift off, the soothing feeling of Kara’s fingers tracing random shapes on her side. 

She reached over to her nightstand the best she could without jostling Lena and sent a quick message to Alex. 

[Text: Alex 🔫 ] Need to take a rain check on double date. Hope J’onn got to you and explained everything. Lena and I have a lot of talking to do. See you tomorrow? Love you!

After setting her phone to the side, she wrapped herself around Lena more and fell into one of the best sleeps she’s ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all wanted a second chapter, you get a second chapter. i still haven’t seen the last two eps of crisis mostly bc i’m still on the plane as i post this lmao

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, sweet, and to the point. Like I said, I haven’t seen the last two episodes of crisis. So this is just me winging it lol. Lemme know what y’all think! Sorry for any spelling errors or anything I’m writing this in the car in Ireland.


End file.
